


Caught in the act

by YaoiloverXD



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiloverXD/pseuds/YaoiloverXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when rin is bored and is wondering around the cram school hallways that no one uses anymore and hears a strange noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

Rin was walking down the halls of the cram school one day. Rin was bored and did not want to return to the dorm when Yukio was sure to bombard him with homework and questions on how training his flames were going. Rin knew that he was not feeling up to doing homework and training so he decided to stall as much as he could. This happened to be roaming around the cram school. Rin did not go to see shima because he was on a mission. So rin was totally board. Rin looked in every classroom he came across that did not have someone talking in it. Rin knew that this was starting to get boring. Rin was going to give up his exploration and go home to do his dreaded homework and training, but then he heard a strange sound coming for the closet that he did not look in.

Rin tilted his head to the side, but when he did not hear the noise again at first he started to walk away but them it was back but loader this time. Rin still could not figure out what was going on. Rin started to walk closer to the closet and it sounded almost like voices.

Rin walked even closer to the closet and thought that he was hearing Mephisto's voice in there. This made rin wonder why he was in there and who was he talking to. Rin could not make out the words that mephisto was saying but he knew that he was talking someone. Something was off with his voice though. It did not sound like his normal higher pitch fun loving voice, no this was a manly voice, it was deep and husky. How rin heard this through the door he did not know but he knew what kind of voice that was, as shima used it on him a lot went he wanted rin.

Rin could not believe that mephisto was trying or so he thought to get some ass in a closet. Didn't he have a office at the very least. Then again this is an abandoned hallway that no one comes down.

Rin did not know this at the time that is. Anyway Rin kept getting closer to the door. Rin wanted to know who mephisto was gunning for. That is when rin froze he swore he heard his brothers voice.

Without thinking rin ran to the door and opened it.

What he saw made rin freeze again. In the closet was Yukio being lifted up with no pants on, with mephisto's pants around his ankles. Rin saw that they were in the middle of having sex. Rin was almost as embarrassed as his brother. Both of them could not believe that rin just walked into this closet.

Yukio could not believe it because this was in an abandoned hallway. Yukio was mortified that his brother caught him doing this. Plus he bet that rin thought that if Yukio was gay that he would be a seme. Yukio knew that rin did not think that Yukio would be a uke just like his brother. Yukio knew that rin was a little bit shocked along with traumatized somewhere in there. Yukio had lost all the passion that he had right before rin walked in.

" Mephisto pull out and pull up your pants. I am not doing anything now that my brother caught me." Yukio looked at mephisto with a look that said now you are not getting any for a while.

Yukio looked at his brothers face after he saw that mephisto was pouting, but he was doing as Yukio told him. Rin was still in shock. His face was pale.

Rin still could not believe that his brother was a uke that was with mephisto of all people. Rin was in just pure shock. Yukio realized that the only way to get rin to focus again would be a slap to the face. Yukio first made himself presentable and then slapped rin as hard as he could. This was probably not a good idea because rin went flying and hit a wall and blacked out.

Yukio got out of the closet and went to his brother. He should have known not to hit him as hard as he could.

Rin started to wake up only to look up at Yukio in question.

"Yukio what am I doing here?" Rin asked Yukio with confusion in his voice. Yukio looked confused but happy at the same time. He was happy because there might be a chance that rin forgot what he just saw and that would mean that Yukio could tell his brother this time that he was going out with mephisto instead of him walking in on him and mephisto doing couple things like holding hands and kissing, or doing things like they did in the closet or at least tried to.

"Rin what is the last thing that you remember happening?" Yukio asked a bit hopeful and rin looked confused for a second before he looked to be thinking and then he finally looked like he located a memory.

"The last thing that I remember was walking out of your classroom. I was also wishing that shima was here so we could hang out." Rin said with a little bit of confusion in his voice.

"What happened and why am I in a place I do not recognize?" Rin asked with more confusion. Yukio was wondering if he should tell rin the truth or not, but then he remembered the face that rin had on his face when he saw them together. Yukio knew that it was weird for rin to think about it. It probably would have been easier if Yukio had told rin that he was dating mephisto. At least then it would have only been a little bit embarrassing because rin would have known about the relationship, but before he did not. Yukio decided that he was going to save rin the shock and embarrassment for another day minus the embarrassment.

"You were walking out of class and mephisto, you and me went for a walk around the hallways that never gets used to see what repairs we have to do. That was when a demon came and hit you in the face pretty hard so now you have a bruise and some short term memory loss." Yukio said to rin and it looked like rin was relived for a minute before he looked panicked again.

"Can you tell shima that this was from a demon. I dont want him to punish me." When rin said that lots of thoughts went through yukio's head about how rin got punished. It was most likely sexual. Yukio thought about it for a second and then decided that he did not want to think about what shima would do to his brother.

"Yeah, don't worry rin. I will tell him when he gets back." Yukio said this made rin relax again.

"Lets go home I am tired and my head hurts." Rin said Yukio nodded his head and they left for the dorm.

After Yukio was asleep rin looked over to his little brother that most thought was the older one, and thought about what he saw and decided to let his little brother think that he had no clue that he saw the whole thing. Oh well at least he looks happy.


End file.
